Manchmal bereue ich es, Haruhi
by HaruhiMartyr
Summary: Durch Zufall erfährt Light , dass seine als durchgeknallt geltende Mitschülerin Haruhi Suzumiya eine Art Gott ist und die Welt unbewusst nach ihren Wünschen richtet. Die Sache ist ihm klar: Wenn er Gott einer neuen Welt werden will, muss er Haruhi aus dem Weg räumen. Doch dann macht sie ihn unvermittelt zum Mitglied der SOS-Brigade...
1. Schicksalhafte Begegnung?

**Hallo erstmal! ^^  
Das hier ist meine erste FF und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie ein paar Leser findet.  
Noch ein paar Infos: Die Geschichte ist aus Lights Sicht geschrieben und seine Gedanken sind der kursiv gedruckte Text. Bis auf Light, Ryuk und das Death Note spielt die FF komplett im Haruhi Universum ^.^  
Ach ja, falls der Anfang etwas dürftig ist, tut es mir leid. ._.  
Kritik und Reviews natürlich erwünscht! **

_Eine Woche ist es nun schon her. Das sogenannte „Death Note" lag auf unserem Schulhof. Ich konnte es erst nicht glauben, verständlich, aber nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, welche Kraft hinter diesem Notizbuch steckt, welches der Todesgott Ryuk fallen gelassen hatte, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich der einzige bin, der der Aufgabe gewachsen ist das Böse auf dieser Welt, also Verbrecher und Mörder, auszulöschen. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur Zufall, so wie Ryuk sagte, doch was, wenn ich der Auserwählte bin? Macht mich das dann nicht zu so einer Art Gott? Gott der Gerechtigkeit?_

Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte ihm über die Lippen, nachdem er diese Worte zu Ende gedacht hatte. Aber er sollte sich hier nichts anmerken lassen, schließlich war er nicht alleine. Er schaute aus dem großen Fenster nach draußen auf den Schulhof. Schule war wirklich nicht der richtige Ort.

„Yagami-kun? Verfolgen Sie unseren Unterricht noch? Wie lautet die Lösung bei Aufgabe 2?"

Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Buch genügte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass diese Aufgabe lösbar ist, Sensei."

„Warum melden Sie sich dann nicht einfach? Das ist übrigens richtig."

 _Ich werde ja ohnehin immer dran genommen, wenn die anderen Idioten in dieser Klasse an ihrem Limit sind. Und das passiert ja nicht gerade selten. Lachhaft._

Der Sensei wendet sich sofort wieder der Tafel zu und erklärte den restlichen Schülern, wieso diese Aufgabe nicht lösbar ist. Aber das war denen ja sowieso ziemlich egal, Kueda spielt mit seinem DS, Shirakawa quatscht mit ihrer Tischnachbarin und einige andere starrten wirklich an die Tafel, als wären sie interessiert. Das waren sie nicht, nur ein kurzer Blick in ihre Augen spiegelt das wieder, was diese einfältigen Schüler wirklich dachten.  
 _Aber das kann mir ja egal sein, nur oberflächlich bin ich einer von ihnen._  
 _Und dass sie schon so einfache Aufgaben nicht lösen können, wer von euch ignoranten Idioten könnte dann jemals etwas Gescheites aus seinem Leben machen?_  
Genervt konzentriert er sich wieder auf das Fenster. Er musste dieses Jahr noch aushalten, bis er dann endlich sein Studium beginnen konnte. Als es klingelte, war er der Erste der den Raum verließ. So wie immer eigentlich. Man verlässt diesen Raum nur, um danach sofort in den nächsten zu hetzen. Dass der Lerneffekt gleich Null ist, scheint die wenigstens zu interessieren. Hauptsache, wir alle kriegen irgendwann einen halbwegs gutbezahlten Job, und die Lehrer ihre Kohle.

 _Alle denken gleich, das kotzt mich so an._

Er ging nun einen langen Gang entlang, einen anderen als seine Mitschüler.  
Mit Absicht? Sicher.  
Wieso den Weg teilen, wenn sie auch sonst nichts gemeinsam teilten?  
Der Gang war wie leergefegt, er hatte kurz Zeit sich umzuschauen.  
Er ging schließlich weiter.

 _Wenn ich diese Welt erst einmal neu geschaffen habe, wird sich einiges ändern._

Sein Blick war starr nach geradeaus gerichtet. Die Luft war drückend, es war viel zu warm.

 _Die ganze Welt soll wissen, dass es mich -_

Geschirr krachte auf den Boden und zerbrach in Tausende von Teilen.

„DU VOLLIDIOT! KANNST DU NICHT AUFPASSEN, WO DU HINLÄUFST!"

Er erblickte ein schmächtiges, braunhaariges Mädchen, welches auf dem Boden neben ihm hockte und die Scherben aufsammelte.  
 _Wo kommt die denn auf einmal her?_

„Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen.", kam es von ihm, er schaute auf sie herab.

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Du bist nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, okay?"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und stand dann auf.

„Warum räume ich das eigentlich auf? Das war DEINE Schuld!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme, baute sich vor ihm auf. Na ja, mit ihren 1,60 brachte das nicht viel, er war bestimmt 20 cm größer.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir leid tut. Aber wieso rennst du hier auch mit Geschirr durch die Gegend?"

Er seufzte genervt.

 _Der Tag ist doch eigentlich schon schlimm genug, aber jetzt kommt auch noch diese bescheuerte Ziege an und macht hier Terz._

„Das ist für die S.O.S Brigade! Wir wollen Kyons Geburtstag nachfeiern.",sagte sie jetzt eigentlich in einem recht normalen Tonfall und schaute nachdenklich auf die Scherben, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen.

 _S.O.S-Brigade? Das hab ich doch schon mal gehört. Um Himmels Willen, das ist doch nicht diese -_

„HARUHI!" - Ein Junge mit kurzen braunen Haaren und einer blauen Jacke rannte auf die beiden zu. Als er vor ihnen stehen blieb, musste er erst mal nach Luft schnappen bevor er zu Wort kommen konnte.  
„Verdammt! Musst du immer vorrennen?"

Das Mädchen schaute den Jungen ärgerlich an.  
„Nur weil du so unsportlich bist! Es ist immerhin dein Geburtstag, also lauf mal etwas schneller! Und übrigens", sie zeigte auf die Scherben, „das hast du DEM DA", sie zeigte auf ihn, „zu verdanken."  
Der Junge schien jetzt erst bemerkt zu haben, dass auch noch jemand anderes da war.  
„Du bist doch...Yagami? Light Yagami?"

Er nickte nur.

„Du bist ziemlich bekannt, nun ja, man sagt, du seist der beste Schüler auf unserer Schule." Er kratze sich am Kopf und lächelte.

 _Die durchgeknallte Suzumiya, und ich dachte die existiert nur in den Köpfen der Schülerzeitung. Die ganzen abnormalen Sachen, die sie ja angeblich schon gemacht haben soll, kaum zu glauben. Außerdem hat sie irgendwie so einen Tick mit Außerirdischen oder so einen Schwachsinn, zumindest glaube ich mich daran erinnern zu können, dass das jemand sagte, und dass sie „normale" Menschen langweilig findet. Dann frag ich mich allen Ernstes wie sie ihren Alltag besteht, entweder die ist im Kindergartenalter stecken geblieben oder aber sie sollte sich mal einweisen lassen._

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt, Yagami? Ich bin übrigens Kyon. Und das hier neben mir...", er zeigt auf das Mädchen, „ Ist Haruhi Suzumiya, falls sie was Fieses gesagt hat, sie meinte das nicht so." Er schaute entnervt und seufzte.

„Ich hab nichts Falsches gesagt, der Idiot hat mich aber angerempelt! Na ja, wie dem auch sei..." Haruhi schaute mit ernster Miene zur Seite.

„Freut mich euch kennenlernen zu dürfen." Light zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Dass ich Suzumiya-san angestoßen habe, tut mir übrigens leid."

„Das ist kein Problem" warf Kyon ein. „ Haruhi und ich räumen das schon weg, du musst jetzt sicher zum Unterricht, oder?"

Er nickte. „Das ist nett"

„Findest du das fair, Kyon?" Sie hockte sich wieder auf den Boden. Er wollte wohl noch was sagen, aber Light sagte nur noch schnell: „Man sieht sich", und machte sich dann schließlich aus dem Staub.

 _Was für ein ätzendes Weib. Noch schlimmer als die anderen, und der Typ war auch nicht viel besser, die gespielte Freundlichkeit kann er sich schenken._

Er musste sich beeilen rechtzeitig zum Englischunterricht zu erscheinen, der Vorfall hatte etwas Zeit gekostet, genau wie der Umweg. Was für ein Scheißtag, noch schlimmer als die anderen.  
Light kam es so vor, als würde sein Leben in stetiger Langweile versinken, trotz dass er nun das Death Note besitzt, würde es Monate, nein Jahre dauern, bis die perfekte Welt geschaffen war.

Doch das sollte sich bald ändern, und dass der Grund dafür ausgerechnet dieses blöde Weib sein würde, ist bis jetzt doch kaum vorstellbar, oder?

Um 15 Uhr konnte er nach Hause gehen.  
Seinen Nachhauseweg teilte er wie immer mit Shueda und Namikawa. Die beiden schwafelten irgendwas über Star Trek, soweit er verstanden hatte, aber er wollte sich überhaupt nicht in das Gespräch einbinden und hatte deshalb auch kein Interesse daran zuzuhören.  
Light erblickte sein Haus aus der Ferne, schaute zu den anderen beiden.

„Ihr beide... ich...", fing er an. Er schaute zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag in ihre Richtung.

„Hey Light, hast du nicht Lust mit uns ins Kino zu gehen?" Shueda grinste und rückte seine Brille gerade.

„Lass ihn Keiichi. Unser Genie muss bestimmt wieder lernen und hat keine Zeit." Namikawa verschränkte die Arme und schaute skeptisch.

„Tut mir echt leid, aber... Namikawa hat schon recht, die Prüfungen sind ja bald, ein andermal, ja?" Light lächelte etwas.

Shueda seufzte leicht, lächelte dann aber auch. „ Kein Problem, wenn wir so schlau wie du wären, würden wir sicher auch lernen."

Namikawa und er lachten.

„Danke. Bis dann." Light schaute nochmal kurz zu ihnen, lief dann zügig zu seinem Haus.

 _Ich habe was viel Wichtigeres zu tun. Aber das würden solche Idioten, wie ihr es seid, nicht verstehen._

„Ein anderes mal ja?" Namikawa wiederholte seine Worte spöttisch. „Der arrogante Spinner will einfach nichts mit uns zu tun haben, Keiichi."

Shueda schaute zu seinem Freund. „Also ich glaube ihm, dass er lernen muss, oder vielleicht trifft er sich mit 'nem Mädchen. Du weißt doch, wie die Weiber auf den Fliegen."

„Ach, der ist doch schwul." Namikawa schmunzelte.

„Wie komms'n du darauf?" der andere schien verwirrt.

„Hast du den schon mal mit 'nem Mädchen gesehen? Also ich nicht!"

„Das heißt ja nicht gleich, dass er schwul ist...obwohl." Er schien nachdenklich. „ Ich hätte schon längst eine von meinen Verehrerinnen geknallt."

Beide fingen laut an zu lachen und machten sich schließlich auf ihren eigenen Heimweg. 


	2. Kein Mensch? Was soll das heißen?

Light begrüßte nur kurz seine Mutter und ging danach sofort auf sein Zimmer.  
Er schloss ohne zu zögern die Türe ab und schaute auf seinen ständigen Begleiter.  
Den Shinigami Ryuk.  
„Also was ist?" Der Braunhaarige setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Arme und wartete.  
„Hä? Was soll sein, Kleiner?" Ryuk grinste blöd aus der Wäsche.  
Sein Gegenüber seufzte.  
„In der Schule...du hast eine Andeutung gemacht. So, als würde etwas mit dieser...", er machte eine etwas unnötige Pause, „Haruhi Suzumiya nicht stimmen."  
„Na ja, das kann dir ja eigentlich egal sein, es sah so aus, als würdest du die Kleine eh' nicht so besonders interessant finden."  
Light seufzte  
„Das ist doch irrelevant. Was ist jetzt mit ihr, hm?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute den Shnigami leicht genervt an.  
Ryuk lachte. „Okay, ich erzähle es dir nur, weil ich glaube, dass es dann endlich nicht mehr so langweilig ist.  
Ich konnte die restliche Lebenszeit von der Göre nicht sehen und das kann ich, wie du weißt, bei allen Menschen in der Regel."

Light schaute leicht irritiert.  
„Was soll das heißen? Sie ist kein Mensch?"  
Ryuk überlegte, zumindest sah es so aus.  
„Wenn du mir einen Apfel gibst, sag ich es dir." Er grinste mal wieder.  
„ Ryuk das ist jetzt nicht ..." Der sowieso schon genervte junge Mann stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg, um Ryuk einen Apfel zu holen.  
 _Er weiß, wie er seinen Willen bekommt._  
Als er dann wiederkam, fuhr er schließlich fort:  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wenn du sie im Auge behälst...", er biss in den Apfel, „wirst du es bestimmt raus finden. Vielleicht ist sie ja unsterblich oder so was."  
 _Dafür hab ich ihm einen Apfel geholt?_  
„Tolle Information Ryuk, aber ich glaube dir jetzt einfach mal." Light stand auf.  
„Das solltest du auch." Der Shinigami stopfte sich den Rest des Apfels in den Mund.

 _Suzumiya ist wirklich relativ ungewöhnlich, zumindest was man so hört. Wieso sollte sie allerdings „nicht menschlich" sein? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist nicht wirklich hoch,...obwohl Shinigamis existieren ja auch. Wenn Ryuk tatsächlich die Wahrheit spricht, welchen Nutzen könnte ich daraus ziehen? Ohne zu wissen, was sie ist, kann ich auch nicht wissen, was ich mit ihr anfangen soll. Aber wenn er lügt, um mich auf's Glatteis führen zu wollen, dann..._

„Light!?"

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und öffnete die Türe seines Zimmers.  
Seine Mutter stand dort mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Du? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe jetzt schon 3 mal deinen Namen gerufen, Light."

„Entschuldige Mutter, ich muss zur Nachhilfe, oder?" Er griff schon nach seiner Tasche.

Sie nickte. „Genau, sei bitte pünktlich wieder zu Hause." Ein kurzes Lächeln und sie verschwand wieder im Erdgeschoss.

Er schaute auf seine Tasche.

 _Ich muss jedenfalls aufpassen. Wenn Suzumiya wirklich eine Bedrohung darstellt, muss ich sie ausschalten._

Er griff kurz nach ihr, öffnete die Tür und verließ das Zimmer.

\- - - -  
Um 16 saß die SOS Brigade in ihrem Clubraum, alles war soweit vorbereitet für Kyon's Geburtstag, auch wenn er selbst eher unbeeindruckt dasaß.

Mikuru hatte einen Kuchen gebacken, Yuki saß mal wieder alleine da und las, Itsuki suchte das richtige „Partyhütchen", wie er es nannte, für Kyon heraus, welcher davon alles andere als begeistert schien. Nur eine schien noch zu fehlen - und zwar die Brigade-Chefin.

Es war relativ still und Kyon drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung von Itsuki, der hinter ihm stand und in einem „Party-Hütchen"-Set ( Ja, das heißt wirklich so) herum stöberte.

Er seufzte daraufhin. „Suzumiya-san wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, dass das Geburtstagskind sich nicht für die Deko interessiert."

„Dir ist es wirklich wichtig sie zufrieden zu stellen , oder?" Kyon verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun ja..." Er lächelte verlegen und drehte sich in Kyons Richtung. „Ich wäre halt glücklich, wenn vorerst kein neuer abgeschlossener Raum entstehen würde, indem Suzumiya-san ihren angestauten Emotionen freien Lauf lassen könnte."

„Das kann ich ja verstehen, aber eigentlich habe ich Geburtstag, also prinzipiell, nicht dass es mir wichtig wäre …" Er schaute seitlich auf den Boden. „Es kommt mir langsam so vor, als würde sich die Welt nur um Haruhi drehen."

Itsuki lachte etwas und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Aber genau so ist es, oder?"

Bevor Kyon antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. Ziemlich laut und zügig, aber es konnte sowieso nur eine Person sein: Haruhi Suzumiya. Niemand anderes öffnet die Tür derart schwungvoll.

„TADAAH!",rief sie, als sie den Clubraum betrat. Natürlich waren jetzt alle Augen auf sie gerichtet, und sie lief erhobenen Hauptes auf Kyon zu.

„Dein Geschenk!" Sie drückte ihm einen Teddybär in die Hand. „Alles Gute !" Sie lächelte, aber so das man merkte, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie heckte was aus, das wusste Kyon definitiv.

Er schaute sowieso irritiert auf diesen wirklich sehr gewöhnlichen Teddy. Erst jetzt sah Kyon, dass etwas um seinen Hals war...Eine Kette? Moment...

„Ein Teddy mit einem SOS Brigade-Zeichen?!"

An der Kette, war eine Art Schlüsselanhänger befestigt, der das SOS Brigade Logo zeigte, eigentlich sogar relativ auffällig. Aber nun mal ehrlich, was denkt sich diese Haruhi bei so einem Geschenk?

„Ja! Das ist unser erster Fanartikel. Und du der erste Besitzer!" Sie grinste triumphierend.

Kyon seufzte. „Danke,...aber wer bitte soll so was kaufen? Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir Fans haben."

Haruhi ließ sich ihre gute Laune nicht verderben. „Wir werden schon noch welche finden, freu dich gefälligst!" Sie ging auf ihn zu und zog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Das war viel Arbeit!" Sie lachte. Er schlug ihre Hände weg „Schon gut, ich sagte ja Danke."

„Also, ich würde ihn kaufen." Itsuki lächelte.

„HA !" Haruhi schaute wieder triumphierend „Da hast du es! Und Mikuru sicher auch, oder?!" Ein ernster Blick von Haruhi reichte und Mikuru erstarrte. „J-Ja..."

Kyon verdrehte die Augen, er fragte jetzt besser nicht weiter nach, Mikuru stellte gerade den Kuchen auf den Tisch und ihm war viel mehr danach, davon zu probieren, als über Haruhis sinnlose Ideen nachzudenken.

Nun setzten sich alle an den kleinen Tisch.  
Gerade wollte sich Haruhi setzten, da sprang sie plötzlich auf.

„Oh man, vor lauter Geschenk, hab ich vergessen das Geschirr zu holen! Und Kyon kann ich es ja auch nicht holen lassen, der hat Geburtstag...hm."

„Ich dachte, du hättest das schon erledigt." Itsuki schaute fragend.

„Wollt ich auch erst, aber als ich das erste mal losgegangen bin, bin ich mit so einem ignoranten Vollidioten zusammengestoßen und dann ist mir alles runter gefallen, danach hat mich Kyon sogar noch gezwungen alles auf zu sammeln, obwohl das alles seine Schuld war!" Sie seufzte genervt. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, geh kurz das Geschirr holen."

Sie verschwand und die Tür war wieder verschlossen.

„Ignoranter Vollidiot?" Itsuki schaute zu Kyon, welcher gegenüber von ihm saß.

„Na ja, ich hab seinen Namen mal wieder vergessen...er hat aber mit die besten Noten von den Schülern hier auf der Schule, wenn nicht sogar die Besten, der Name war selten...Moment..."  
Kyon überlegte.

„Light Yagami?",warf Mikuru plötzlich ein.

Die beiden Männer schauten sie mit verblüfften Ausdruck an.

Sie merkte das sofort. „Ähm ...also er ist in meiner Klasse...d-deshalb weiß ich das..."

„Ja? Das wusste ich gar nicht, ist ja ein Zufall." Kyon lächelte sie an.

„Wie ist er so?",fragte Itsuki dann.

Mikuru überlegte eine Weile.  
„A-Also ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich...Wir haben uns noch nie unterhalten."

„Und sonst?"

„Mein Gott, Itsuki! Ist das nicht egal?",mischte sich Kyon ein.

„Ich muss wissen, ob er negative Auswirkungen auf Haruhis Psyche hat."

Kyon seufzte. Itsuki übertreibt mal wieder was Haruhi anbelangt.

„Ich glaube, er ist bei den Mädchen recht beliebt, aber eine Freundin oder allgemein Freunde scheint er nicht zu haben.", sagte sie zaghaft.

„Zufrieden?" Kyon verschränkte die Arme.

Itsuki setzte wieder sein Lächeln auf.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür auch schon wieder, und Haruhi brachte das Geschirr rein. Kyon musterte sie dabei und es kam ihm so vor, als sollten sie besser aufhören über Yagami-kun zu reden.  
Nicht wegen Haruhi, er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihre Psyche instabil war im Moment, aber er selbst empfand diesen Typen als etwas seltsam, und er hatte keine sonderliche Lust mit Haruhi darüber zu reden.

Sie setzte sich letztendlich als letzte Person dazu und alle sangen nochmal „Happy Birthday" für Kyon, was sich übrigens sehr schrecklich anhörte.

Mal sehen, was die nächsten Tage so bringen, aber jetzt ist erst mal Kuchen essen angesagt.


	3. Ein simples Rätsel mit Folgen

Am nächsten Tag war der Unterricht bereits nach 4 Stunden vorbei. Lag es an dem bevorstehendem Sommerfest? Hatten die Lehrer etwa keine Lust mehr? Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Light nahm seine Tasche und verließ mit den anderen Schülern das Klassenzimmer.  
Gestern Abend hatte er beschlossen wenigstens ein Auge auf Haruhi Suzumiya zu haben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Ryuk glauben schenken sollte, doch falls er die Wahrheit sprach, hatte es höchste Priorität diese Zicke auszuschalten.  
 _Wenn es so jemanden tatsächlich gibt, wie könnte ich dann Gott sein?_  
Die ganzen Morde an Verbrechern sollten letzten Endes nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

„Y-Yagami-kun?" Eine leise Mädchenstimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

Er schaute zu dem Mädchen, sie war relativ klein und hatte orange-farbiges Haar.  
 _Die ist doch in meiner Klasse. Mikuru Asahina._  
„Was ist?" Er versuchte so freundlich wie gerade möglich zu klingen.

„Ähm...das ist mir echt unangenehm, aber...die SOS Brigade führt gerade eine Befragung mit allen Schülern durch, die...na ja egal...k-kannst du mir bitte folgen?" Sie ging nervös los.

Er folgte ihr etwas irritiert. „Du bist Mitglied in der SOS Brigade?"

Asahina nickte. „J-Ja genau."

 _Das muss ein Scherz sein._

Sie kamen an dem Raum des Literaturclubs an und Mikuru öffnete zaghaft.

„Ich hab einen.", sagte sie leise und betrat den Raum.

 _Einen?_

In dem Raum saßen ein Junge, der, der gestern behauptete Kyon zu heißen, ein Mädchen mit einer Brille, die ein Buch zu lesen schien...und natürlich Haruhi. Sie saß vor dem PC, sprang jedoch sofort auf, nachdem sie Asahina kommen gesehen hatte.

Light schloss die Tür hinter sich, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und musterte die Clubmitglieder.

Kyon schaute etwas irritiert und das Mädchen neben ihm zeigte überhaupt keine Regung.

„Sein Notendurchschnitt?" Haruhi schaute Asahina prüfend an und ging auf sie zu.

„1,0" Asahina schaute kurz zu Light, dann aber sofort verlegen auf den Boden.

„Super!" Haruhi grinste und ging auf den, noch irritiert vor der Tür stehenden, braunhaarigen Jungen zu.  
Sie schien ihn jetzt erst das erste mal anzusehen und ihr Grinsen verschwand.

„Moment? ER?" Sie schien verblüfft und drehte sich zu Asahina um.

„J-Ja...ich sollte doch alle Schüler mit einem Notendurchschnitt unter 1,5 holen."

 _Was soll das?!_

Die Brigade-Chefin schaute wieder zu Light. „Kaum zu glauben, dass jemand, der andere umrempelt, soviel Grips hat."

Kyon wollte gerade etwas einwerfen, doch Light selbst war schneller.

„Kannst du dir deine dümmlichen Kommentare nicht sparen? Scheinbar wollt ihr ja was von mir, da würde ich mich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, ich kann auch wieder gehen." Er verschränkte die Arme und sah Haruhi leicht genervt an.

„Dümmlich also?" Sie wiederholte seine Worte, drehte sich von ihm weg und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz vor dem PC. „Fangt an!", kam es dann noch etwas energischer von ihr.

Kyon wollte Haruhi erst die Meinung balgen, aber mit ihr reden ließe sich später immer noch.

Er schaute zu Light. „Du wunderst dich sicher, warum du hier bist...also wir haben ein Problem ...Die Freundin von Mikuru, Tsuruya-san ist verschwunden und Haruhi hatte die Idee, dass man die intelligentesten Schüler an der Schule um Hilfe bei der Suche bitten könnte." Er selbst fand die Idee wohl ziemlich daneben, was man aus seinem Tonfall schließen konnte.

 _Das sind ja tolle Freunde._

„Ist das nicht eure Aufgabe? Ihr macht doch Werbung damit, Fälle zu lösen. Außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung wo Tsuruya-san ist, das hat doch nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun, dies zu wissen."

Haruhi seufzte. „Du verstehst das nicht, es ist sehr wichtig, dass meine Brigade ihre Aufgabe gut löst. Nur deine Hilfe brauchen wir, mehr nicht. Wir sind seriös, was das anbelangt, oder, Mikuru-chan?"

Das schüchterne Mädchen nickte nur.

 _Ich will nicht wissen, was sie mit ihr macht, wenn sie ihr nicht zustimmt._

„Im Klartext: Ihr seid zu faul zum Denken, oder vielleicht eher gesagt du, Suzumiya-san, und deshalb wollt ihr, dass ich das für euch übernehme, richtig?" Light schaute in Haruhis Richtung.

Sie funkelte böse zurück. „So ist das nicht! Egal jetzt, hilfst du oder nicht?"

„Gibt es denn Anhaltspunkte?"

Kyon stand auf und griff nach einem Handy, welches auf dem Tisch lag.

„Diese SMS, sie ist an Mikuru gerichtet."

Er drückte ihm das Handy in die Hand.  
Light las die SMS:

 **Tschüss & Auf wiedersehen, Mikuru. ;-)**  
 **Ich bin auf der Suche nach unbegrenzter Unebenheit.**

„Unbegrenzte Unebenheit? Will sie einen Berg runterspringen, oder wie?" Kyon grübelte, während Light ihm das Handy wiedergab.

Mikuru hatte Tränen in den Augen  
„Sie hat ja einen Hang zu komischen Rätseln, a-aber das hört sich so beängstigend an. Sonst ist das nicht so..."

„Flenn nicht rum! Das ist bestimmt 'ne ganz harmlose Geschichte! Die SMS hast du eh erst vor 20 Minuten gekriegt, also halt den Ball flach." Haruhi lehnte sich locker im Stuhl zurück.

„Das glaub ich nicht, sie steht ja auf Rätsel, aber so was Geschmackloses ist echt nicht mehr witzig. Sie war ja auch schon gestern nicht in der Schule"

Mikuru liefen Tränen über die Wangen.  
„S-Sie wünscht sich einen besseren Ort...?"

 _Oh man..._

Light räusperte sich. „Sie ist beim Friseur."

„EH?"

Alle, außer dem Mädchen mit der Brille, schauten ihn total verblüfft an.

Haruhi fing sich zuerst wieder. „Willst du uns auf den Arm nehmen, du Rempler? Ist es das, was du über die SMS denkst?" Sie zickte etwas.

„Keineswegs, Suzumiya. Unbegrenzte Unebenheit steht hier im Zusammenhang mit einer Dauerwelle. Sie sucht einen Friseur, der ihr eine Dauerweile schneidet. Kennt ihr die Redensart nicht?"

Jetzt starrten sie ihn erst recht an. Es dauerte bestimmt 3 Minuten, bis jemand was sagte.

„Wie kommt man auf sowas?" Kyon schaute ihn total verwirrt an.

„Auslegungssache. Aber wie gesagt, das ist so ein bescheuertes Rätsel, schau im Internet nach." Light drehte sich um, und öffnete die Tür. „Also falls das falsch sein sollte, könnt ihr mir ja Bescheid sagen, ich schätze aber Tsuruya-san taucht wieder auf. Vielleicht war sie gestern krank."

Noch immer schien nur Verblüffung über die simple Lösung des Rätsels den Raum zu beherrschen, also konnte Light den Raum, ohne jegliche Probleme mit der Brigade-Zicke zu bekommen, verlassen.

 _Nur weil jemand eine bescheuerte SMS schreibt und einen Tag nicht zur Schule kommt, so einen Terz zu machen...Kindisch._

Er wollte nun endlich Richtung Ausgang gehen, doch die Tür des Literaturclubs öffnete sich doch nochmal stürmisch und Haruhi kam euphorisch auf ihn zu gerannt.

 _W-Was zum...?_

„Hey!" Sie bremste kurz vor ihm ab. „Du...ähm Light, machen wir es kurz, du bist in der SOS Brigade aufgenommen!" Sie grinste breit.

 _Das kann nur ein Scherz sein._

Die Verblüffung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wir suchen schon lange nach einem neuen Mitglied, wir brauchen ja schließlich jemanden, der im Notfall die Nerven behält oder so was ...," Ihr Blick schweifte etwas nachdenklich durch den Gang.  
„Du weißt schon, das Genie! Also ich tu das nicht aus Freundlichkeit oder weil ich dich mag, man muss eben schon mal an die Vorteile denken, die man aus manchen Entscheidungen zieht."

 _Interessante Denkweise, kaum zu glauben, dass sie solche Gedanken hat._

„Du baust dir deinen Club also aus lauter Klischee-Charakteren?"

„Klischee?" Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an.

„Na ja, es kommt dir scheinbar nur darauf an deine Mitglieder in irgendwelche Rollen zu drängen. Was ist Asahina-san? Deine Mode-Puppe?"

„Was bildest du dir ein? Ja, das ist sie, aber sie macht das alles freiwillig." Sie schaute giftig. „Dann lass ich dich schon in meine Brigade, weil du der einzige bist, der das Rätsel gelöst hat und du führst dich hier auf...tz..." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Langsam wurde Light etwas sauer. „Ich will überhaupt nicht in deinen komischen Club, schon mal daran gedacht, Madam? Man fragt normalerweise vorher."

Haruhi setzte das wohl grimmigste Gesicht auf, welches man sich vorstellen konnte. „Da frag ich gar nicht! DU tauchst hier auf und fertig!" Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück in Richtung SOS Brigade.

 _Es wirkt ja fast so, als hätte ihr noch nie jemand widersprochen, ansonsten kann ich mir so ein Gezicke nicht erklären._

An der Tür drehte sie sich nochmal kurz zu ihm.  
„Wenn du nicht kommst, Todesstrafe!" Sie grinste auf einmal wieder und verschwand im Literaturclub.

Wie gern hätte er ihr in dem Moment die Todesstrafe gegeben, indem er dieses nervige Weib einfach in sein Death Note geschrieben hätte. Aber das ging nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Haruhi kein normaler Mensch ist, bleibt. Ryuk hat sogar angedeutet, dass Sie eine Art Gott ist.

 _Eine Art Gott..._

Nun hatte er allerdings das Problem, dass er in ihrem dämlichen Club ist, er musste zwar nicht hingehen, aber ein Auge wollte er doch ohnehin auf sie haben, und umso schneller er ihre wahre Existenz herausgefunden hat, desto schneller konnte er den wichtigen Dingen im Leben wieder nachgehen. Er würde also Mitglied werden, Mitglied der SOS Brigade von Haruhi Suzumiya.


	4. Mrs Ich-bestimme-über-alles

Da stand er also nun. Vor der Tür des Literaturclubs, vor der SOS Brigade.  
Ich muss vollkommen übergeschnappt sein, das zu tun.  
Er öffnete schließlich die Tür. Kyon und der andere Junge saßen am Tisch und spielten ein Gesellschaftsspiel, das stille Mädchen mit der Brille las ein Buch und Haruhi saß vor dem PC.  
„Hallo.", sagte der Neuling trocken und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Kyon und der andere blickten auf.  
„Hallo", sagten sie fast synchron. Der Junge lächelte auch etwas.  
 _Hat Suzumiya denen überhaupt Bescheid gesagt?_  
Haruhi sprang plötzlich auf, und kam zum Tisch gelaufen, sie schaute nur kurz zu Light, ehe sie sich Kyon zuwand.  
„Ach ja Kyon, Yagami-kun ist neues Mitglied bei uns, ich dachte mir sechs ist eine gerade Zahl und so weiter..." Sie erwähnte das ganz beiläufig und trocken.

 _So so, eine gerade Zahl._

„Neues Mitglied?!" Kyon war mal wieder überrascht von dem Verhalten, welches das braunhaarige Mädchen an den Tag legte. „Das sagst du uns jetzt?" Er seufzte.

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen..." warf Light ein.

„Nein, ich hab ja nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil, aber Haruhi kann wenigstens mal Bescheid sagen! So was gehört sich echt nicht." Kyon seufzte, zum zweiten Mal heute.

„Stell dich nicht so an, jetzt weißt du's ja. Ihr könnt euch jetzt vorstellen oder so, wer ich bin sollte ihm ja klar sein." Sie schenkte weder Light noch Kyon Beachtung und setzte sich wieder vor ihren Rechner.

 _War sie genervt?_

„Ich bin Itsuki Koizumi." Der Junge mit dem Dauer-Grinsen neben Kyon stand auf. Er zeigte auf das stille Mädchen mit dem Buch. „Das ist Yuki Nagato, freut uns dich kennenlernen zu dürfen...?"

„Light Yagami", warf er kurz ein.

„Okay, Yagami-san." Er lächelte wieder so komisch und setzte sich wieder.

 _Konnte das Mädchen nicht selber sprechen? Und wieso ist der die ganze Zeit am Lächeln?_

„Tut uns echt leid, wenn Haruhi wieder irgendwas Komisches gesagt oder getan hat, wir sind etwas überrascht, dass du hier bist, also...als Mitglied." Kyon war das Verhalten von Haruhi scheinbar peinlich, obwohl es doch verwunderlich ist, dass er so über sie redet, obwohl sie im Raum ist, empfand Light zumindest. Aber sie schien es sowieso nicht zu interessieren, scheinbar ist es ihr egal, was andere von ihr denken.

„Suzumiya-san hat gefragt und ich habe nichts dagegen, die Treffen passen bei mir zeitlich, von daher." Er setzte sich dazu.

Asahina-san ist gar nicht da, das fällt mir erst jetzt auf.

Koizumi wollte wohl gerade etwas sagen, aber dann kam Haruhi wieder zum Tisch, nein, sie sprang sogar fast.  
„Passt auf! Ich habe eine Idee! Für das Sommerfest besorgen wir uns Leuchtraketen und lassen sie dann abends hoch gehen!" Sie erzählte euphorisch und total begeistert von ihrer eigenen Idee.

„Darf man das überhaupt, Haruhi?", fragte Kyon skeptisch.

„Ach, ich finde die Idee gut." Koizumi schaute zu Kyon als wolle er ihn quasi dazu bringen, den Mund zu halten.

„Gute Einstellung Koizumi-kun!" Haruhi grinste breit. „Und ob das erlaubt ist oder nicht, ist ja wohl voll egal, das macht sogar den Kick aus!"

„Na ja..." Kyon kratze sich am Kopf. Er schaute zu Light, welcher nur mit einem ziemlich desinteressiertem Gesichtsausdruck dasaß. „Und deine Meinung?"

„Ich glaube, dass sowas auch gefährlich werden kann.", sagte er knapp.

Haruhi verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn du nicht gleich reinrennst, ist das überhaupt nicht gefährlich! Man kann es auch übertreiben..." Sie verschränkte die Arme und schaute ihn von der Seite an.

„Nun, Regeln zu brechen ist nicht besonders klug." Light würdigte sie nicht einen Blickes.

„Ach? Und du weißt ja, was klug ist und was nicht, Mr. Ich-steh-über-anderen-weil-ich-so-toll-bin?" Sie lachte spöttisch.

 _Schnepfe._

Jetzt blickte er doch zu ihr hoch.

„Spaßbremse!", zickte sie ihn nochmal an, aber dann setzte sie ihre gute Laune wieder auf und schien die anderen mit ihrem euphorischem Gerede einzulullen.

„Ja ja, na gut...du machst ja eh, was du willst ..." Kyon gab nach einer Weile nach, was Koizumi sowie Haruhi sehr zu freuen schien.

„Super!" Sie lächelte fröhlich und machte sich wieder stürmisch auf zu ihrem PC.

„Ich sage es ja, die Idee ist gut." Koizumi stupste Kyon an und lachte.

Dieser nickte nur etwas genervt und schaut zu Haruhi, die irgendwas in den PC tippte, obwohl man bei ihr schon von „hämmern" reden kann, die Begeisterung in ihrem Gesicht war unübersehbar.

 _Wieso fragen sie eigentlich diese Nagato nicht nach ihrer Meinung? Das ist schon etwas seltsam, ob sie überhaupt mal spricht?_

Light hatte sich dazu nicht mehr geäußert, nachdem Haruhi ihn mehr oder weniger dumm angemacht hatte. Er hat keine Lust sich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen, und Streit wollte er eigentlich auch nicht provozieren, obwohl es genau das heißt, wenn man Haruhi Suzumiya widerspricht: Streit. Das wusste er jetzt.

Das Treffen war hiermit schon um, viel passiert also eigentlich nicht.  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Koizumi und das Mädchen waren die ersten, die verschwanden.

Light stand auf und nahm seine Tasche. Er wollte dann auch zur Tür gehen, bis ihn irgendwas an den Türrahmen schubste.

„Kyon, kommst du?!" Haruhi hatte ihn just zur Seite geschoben, damit sie vorbeikam. Sie ging auf den Gang.

Kyon kam dann auch noch schnell hinterher und lief zu ihr auf den Gang.

Dann konnte Light den Raum auch verlassen, aber gefallen lassen wollte er sich das eigentlich nicht.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Und sowas nennt mich Rempler."

Sie drehte sich nochmal kurz zu Light um.

„Heul doch." Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne und ging los.

Kyon war etwas verlegen und folgte ihr nun.

Light war ziemlich sauer auf sie, obwohl er eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür war, sich schnell aufzuregen. Diese Suzumiya benimmt sich aber auch wirklich...Wer glaubt sie, ist sie?  
Außerdem hatte sie was gegen ihn, das merkt man doch. Aber wieso zum Teufel ist er dann in der Brigade?

Er schaute ihnen noch kurz nach und machte sich dann auf seinen eigenen Heimweg.

Es gab da eine Frage, die ihn aber noch zusätzlich beschäftigte.  
Dieser Kyon scheint von Haruhi zwar auch immer genervt, aber trotzdem geht er mit ihr nach Hause, verteidigt sie meistens, und Light ist aufgefallen, dass die beiden sich mit ihren Vornamen ansprechen, was doch recht ungewöhnlich ist. Welche Beziehung hat er wohl zu ihr? Und weiß er genaueres über ihr Wesen?

Noch wusste Light keine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

Kyon war nach diesem stressigem Tag nun fast an seiner Haustür angekommen, doch seine heitere Miene verdunkelte sich, als er einen Schatten wahrnahm, welcher vor seiner Haustüre stand.

„H-Hallo?" Er näherte sich.

„Oh, da bist du ja." Der Schatten kam näher auf ihn zu und lächelte freundlich.

Itsuki Koizumi.

Kyon seufzte, etwas erleichtert war er schon, dass es nur Itsuki war.

„Was willst du hier? Und wie lange stehst du hier schon?"

„10 Minuten." Der junge Mann zeigte auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Warum bist du dann nicht einfach mit Haruhi und mir nach Hause gelaufen?" Kyon war mal wieder von dem Verhalten seines Gegenübers irritiert.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören." Er zwinkerte.

„Haha..." Kyon verschränkte die Arme. „Was willst du jetzt?"

„Yagami-kun, ich denke wir sollten ihn einweihen." Koizumis Stimme klang plötzlich ernst.  
„Also darüber, dass wir alle keine normalen Menschen sind, du weißt schon. Und vorallem sollten wir ihn davor warnen Haruhis Laune zu gefährden."

„...Wieso das?" Er war sichtlich perplex.

„Er wirkt nicht so, als sei er beschränkt und als Mitglied sollte er das doch vielleicht erfahren."

„Das nehm ich dir nicht ab, Koizumi. Das ist der einzige Grund, wieso du ihm das verraten willst? So ein großes Geheimnis? Mich wundert es allgemein ja schon, dass so ein guter Schüler, wie er es ist, bei uns in der Brigade ist."

„Das ist ja gerade der Punkt. Suzumiya-san will ihn dabei haben, er ist also relevant für uns."

„Dafür, dass sie ihn in die Brigade gelassen hat, ist sie ungewöhnlich unfreundlich zu ihm. Das sieht Haruhi eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich." Kyon blickte nachdenklich und doch ratlos seinen Gegenüber an.

„Das ist für uns erst mal nicht wichtig, Hauptsache ihre Psyche bleibt intakt, alles andere könnte sehr gefährlich werden, du weißt ja wie das mit den abgeschlossenen Räumen ist. Wir Esper haben dann immer viel zu tun."

„Er könnte ihre Psyche also gefährden?"

„Sicher, deshalb müssen wir ihn warnen. Irgendwie Interesse scheint sie ja schon an ihm zu haben, wie an uns allen. Nur ausgewählte Mitglieder lässt sie in ihre Brigade, du weißt doch am besten wie sie tickt."

Kyon lächelte etwas, als Itsuki seine Worte beendete. Er weiß am besten wie sie tickt.

„Ähm Kyon, was ist jetzt? Ihn einweihen oder nicht?" Koizumi schien ungeduldig.

„Nun ja, wieso nicht." Er kratze sich am Kopf. „Kannst du jetzt gehen?"

„Schon weg." Der Esper lächelte und verschwand.

Kyon schüttelte den Kopf. Als würde ein Light Yagami solchen Worten auch nur ansatzweise Glauben schenken können. Mikuru war eine Zeitreisende, Yuki eine Außerirdische und Itsuki ein Esper. Und Haruhi? Die ist sogar eine Art Gott.

Aber na ja, andererseits wäre er dann nicht mehr alleine ein „normaler" Mensch. Sie könnten sich beide blöd fühlen, weil sie keinerlei besonderen Begabungen hatten. Stinknormale Menschen eben.

Kyon ging zufrieden hoch auf sein Zimmer. Er legte sich auf sein Bett.

...Wenn er denn ein Normaler Mensch ist...

Die Brigade Treffen waren nun fast so gut wie jeden Nachmittag, die meiste Zeit waren alle versammelt und wenn jemand fehlte, dann war es eigentlich nur Koizumi. Haruhi hatte hauptsächlich nur das Sommerfest im Kopf gehabt und deshalb großen Wirbel gemacht, Kyon solle Werbungsplakate drucken.  
Light war nun schon immerhin eine Woche Mitglied der SOS Brigade, aber ein wirkliches Ziel verfolgte dieser Club nicht. Wenn Haruhi irgendwas machen wollte, wurde das gemacht und fertig. Diese eine Woche war Haruhi fast nur mit Kyon und Mikuru beschäftigt, sie wollte irgendwelche Fotos machen für das Sommerfest, aber so genau wusste Light das letztendlich auch nicht, es war ihm schließlich egal, wurde er die meiste Zeit lang sowieso ignoriert und von Haruhi sowieso.  
Also machte er es so wie Nagato, dasitzen und nichts sagen.

Heute war Montag. Haruhi trommelte komischerweise nur Koizumi, Itsuki und sogar Light in den Clubraum. Asahina und Nagato durften schon gehen.

Was für eine Ehre, dass er von Haruhi in den Clubraum gebeten wurde, dass sie sogar noch seinen Namen weiß, wo sie doch sonst nicht mal einen Blick für ihn übrig hatte, ebenso wenig wie für Nagato...Light lachte innerlich spöttisch.

Die drei standen nun also vor ihr. Sie hatte einen prüfenden Blick, welcher nicht gerade freundlich aussah.

„Da seid ihr ja! Wir müssen noch in die Stadt gehen und etwas abholen."

„Wieso müssen dann nur wir drei ran?" Kyon seufzte.

 _Als hätte er was Besseres zu tun. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er auf sie steht. Warum tut er dann immer so?_

Light schaute Kyon seitlich an, danach huschte sein Blick zu Haruhi.

„Weil wir Sachen...was sag ich da, ihr Sachen schleppen müsst! Das kann ich Mikuru und Yuki jawohl kaum zumuten." Haruhi grinste.

„War ja klar, dass das kommt. Wir..." Kyon seufzte.

„Ist doch halb so wild...Suzumiya-san hat Recht, nicht war Yagami-kun?"

Er drehte sich in Lights Richtung und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

 _Warum schafft es dieses egoistische Weib eigentlich immer ihren Willen zu bekommen, und wieso lassen sich alle von ihr wie Dreck behandeln. Ist es diese Gabe, die sie hat? Das Übernatürliche? Ihren Willen ständig zu bekommen._

„Sie könnte auch ein bisschen helfen."

Haruhi musterte Light.  
Dieser blickte leicht überrascht zu ihr zurück, es passierte schließlich eher selten, dass sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahm.

„Ich bin die Brigade-Chefin! Ich muss nichts machen.", antwortete sie darauf läppisch. „ Zumindest nicht mit anpacken."

Keiner widersprach daraufhin, und Haruhi schritt einfach schnellen Schrittes aus dem Clubraum.  
„Los! Wir gehen jetzt!", kam es von ihr noch dominierend.

Koizumi folgte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, Kyon und Light trotteten mehr oder weniger hinter den beiden her.

War zu erwarten, dass sich keiner gegen Haruhi auflehnt und alleine würde Light sicher keinen Stress mit ihr eingehen, er hatte eine Vorlage gegeben und keiner ist darauf eingegangen oder hat sich auf seine Seite geschlagen. Also kriegte Haruhi wieder ihren Willen und die Vier stiefelten hinter ihr her, durch die Kleinstadt in der Nähe der Schule.

Sie kamen unter anderem an 5 Klamottenläden vorbei, deren, zur Erleichterung der 3 Jungen, Haruhi keine Beachtung schenkte. Sie lief zügig mit einem Ziel vor Augen zu einem Möbelgeschäft am Ende der Straße und ließ Kyon, Koizumi und Light einen großen Karton schleppen.

„Danke, dass ich den Schrank vergünstigt bekommen habe, Herr Oeda." Haruhi verbeugte sich höflich und wendete sich dann wieder den Jungen zu.

„Pass mir ja gut auf deine Kerle auf." Er lachte als er zum Eingang zurückkehrte.

Haruhi lachte auch etwas. „Ja mach ich, Danke nochmal."

Light vergaß für einen Moment, wie schwer der Schrank war.  
Es mag sich albern anhören, aber er war wirklich überrascht.  
Überrascht darüber, wie „normal" Haruhi Suzumiya sich doch Verhalten konnte, wenn sie nur wollte. Wenn sie sich immer so verhalten würde, würde sie wohl kaum so berüchtigt sein. Aber scheinbar war Light im Moment sowieso der einzige von den dreien, der Suzumiyas Verhalten merkwürdig fand. Sicher, er kannte sie erst ungefähr 2 oder 3 Wochen. Die anderen hier kennen ihr Verhalten gegenüber Fremden scheinbar. Obwohl Haruhi zu den meisten Lehrern auch rotzfrech war, konnte sie scheinbar anders. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Vergünstigung. Na ja, egal.

„Auf geht's!" Sie war jetzt wie immer etwas aufgedreht und euphorisch, aber ihr Nervigkeitsfaktor hielt sich in Grenzen, schließlich waren die drei damit beschäftigt diesen bescheuerten Schrank zu tragen.

 _Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand weiß, wofür Suzumiya den braucht. Ob sie es wohl selber weiß?_

Light seufzte.  
Der Weg zur Schule, also den berüchtigten Berg hinauf, den Kyon so hasste, war fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. (Außer für Haruhi natürlich, die ja auch nichts schleppen muss.) Umso erleichterter waren die drei, als sie es schafften den Schrank in den Literaturclub zu bringen.

Sie waren schon fast am Hecheln, und ihre Blicke schienen zu sagen: „Bitte lasst uns gehen!"  
Aber Haruhi kannte ja bekanntlich kein Erbarmen.  
Erst mussten sie den Schrank noch aufbauen, und zu ihrem Glück war die Anleitung auch noch auf Italienisch.  
Als der Schrank dann halb stand, gerieten Light und Itsuki in einen kleinen Streit, weil beide meinten alles besser zu wissen. So keiften sie sich dann mehr oder weniger zwischendurch noch an, was die Situation noch nerviger machte. Dann mischte sich Haruhi auch noch ein, welche dann auch wieder meinte, sie müsste Anweisungen geben. Kyon versuchte unterdessen den Schrank wirklich aufzubauen, und die Streithähne und Besserwisser zu beruhigen.

Als der Schrank nach einer Dreiviertelstunde dann endlich stand, waren alle froh, dass sie immerhin schon um Acht Uhr am Abend gehen durften.  
Light war heute der erste, der sich mit einem kurzen „Bis dann" verabschiedete.  
Eigentlich konnte es ihm ja eh egal sein, was die darin noch zu bereden hatten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann könnte er diese täglichen Pflichtbesuche einstellen.

Aber es gab eine Sache, in der Light sich sicher war: Haruhi Suzumiya ist mit weitem Abstand, das nervigste und durchgeknallteste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Noch bevor er sich in irgendeiner Weise weiter über sie aufregen konnte, bemerkte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.


End file.
